


The Myriad Adventures of Mr West

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth 11, M/M, Post Season 2, Pretty much everyone tbh - Freeform, Season Three AU, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, dimension hopping, earth 23, earth 8, earth prime, soon to be not canon compliant, what happened to Wally?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Set after Wally "dies" at the end on Young Justice season 2 (come on, we all know he's not permanently gone), I propose that Wally went dimension-hopping. He meets lots of counterparts of his friends along with some people he's never seen. Insanity ensues. Wally just wants to go home.PS cross-posted from Wattpad with adjustments.





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and questions greatly appreciated:)

Wally woke up and he didn't know where he was. Scratch that, he knew he was in the Arctic, he just didn't know how he got there. Scratch that, he knew how he got there, he just didn't know how he was alive. The last thing Wally remembered was trying to shut down a Magnetic Field Disrupter with Barry and Bart.

Oh crud, Wally thought, Barry! Bart! Where were they?!? Wally ran around in circles until he realized something terrifying; he was alone. Before the flash of light, Wally remembered most of the old team being there, obviously along with Barry and Bart. Now there was no sign of them.

Then Wally realized something else. The kinetic energy he had been bombarded with before the world went dark had been killing him. He should be dead. He'd accepted that he was dead halfway through the experience. But instead of being in Speedster Heaven, he was alone in the Arctic freezing his butt off. 

He'd better book it to Happy Harbor, something was very wrong.

\----

Three hours later and Wally had found the cave. Unfortunately, nothing was as he remembered. The main difference was probably the fact that no one was at Mt Justice. Or rather, he assumed no one was home. He couldn't get in. This posed a problem for Wally as he had no idea how else to find any of his friends. He was sure they'd be there, too. Someone was always at the cave.

Wally sighed. He had no desire to run all the way to Central City after running three hours to Rhode Island, so he decided to visit someone closer. Wally went to Gotham.

It wasn't a bad idea actually. After all, Rob was his best friend. If anyone was going to be able to tell Wally what the hell was going on, it'd be Dick or Bruce. Oh, and not to mention he knew someone would be there to greet him. Alfred was almost always at the Manor. Gotham was definitely Wally's best bet for figuring out what was happening to his happy little world.

It wasn't until he had already knocked on the door that he realized he was still in his Kid Flash costume. Not a very good idea in case Bruce was entertaining. Oh well, too late now.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor. How can I--" Alfred nearly choked when he opened his eyes to see who was at the door. "Quickly, inside before someone sees!"

As it happens, Wally does "quickly" very well. He sped into the foyer and closed the door for Alfred. "Alfred, I need to see Dick. Something's wrong."

Alfred sputtered a moment before regaining his composure. "Of course, Master Wallace. Right this way. Master Richard is in the study."

Wally nearly collapsed when he saw his best friend sitting in a giant leather chair reading a book. He'd been so worried something had happened to his friends when they hadn't been in the Arctic. And yet there he was, just fine and dandy, aside from the fact that someone was forcing him to read Oliver Twist. What even?

"Shall I bring down some more..." Alfred hesitated as he thought over his next words. "Civilian attire?"

"Yeah, thanks Alfred. That'd be great."

As soon as the words came out of Wally's mouth, Dick shot to his feet and rushed over to give him a hug. "KF! What's up, dude? Shouldn't you be at the Tower?"

"Look, Dick I have something really crazy to... Did you say tower?" Wally asked incredulously as he pulled away from the hug. Seriously, what was going on? "What tower? The last thing I remember I was in the Arctic. In fact, I just woke up there."

Dick frowned and sat back on the chair, then gestured toward the chair across from him. "I think you'd better start from the beginning."

Wally sat down and took a deep breath. He wasn't even worried about whatever Dick had asked, he was mostly just confused.

"Okay, so Barry and Bart were in the Arctic trying to stop the Reach's Magnetic Field Disrupter from messing with our magnetic field and destroying Earth, right? But I knew they wouldn't be able to generate enough kinetic energy by themselves to stop the thing, so I joined them. Then, something went wrong." Wally took a breath. Dick looked extremely confused, but he didn't interrupt.

"So you know how I can only run at sound while Barry and Bart can run at light? Well we were all running together but since I was so much slower, the leftover bursts of energy kept zapping me." Wally took another breath. "Here's where it starts to get fuzzy. I remember feeling like I wasn't all there, like I was fading away. I told Barry to... To tell my parents that I loved them..." Oh no, Wally thought, how could I?

"Wally?" Dick sounded concerned.

"There was something else. Someone else that I--" Wally suddenly stood from his rocking chair. "Artemis! How could I forget?!? We have to call her, Dick, we have to call her right now and tell her I'm okay!" He was shaking, he could feel it. He just felt so terrible and...and...

"Woah woah woah, KF." Robin said, reaching for Wally's shoulders. "Calm down. You're vibrating too fast, Wally, I need you to calm down."

Wally forced himself to breathe normally and stopped vibrating. He felt awful. How could he forget about Artemis? He was the world's worst boyfriend...

"We'll get to that girl in a minute," Dick started, "but what happened after you talked to your uncle? I have a feeling it's really important to figuring out what's going on." He leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together like he did when he was really concerned.

"I... Don't remember. I just sort of blacked out, then I woke up in the Arctic and everyone was gone." Wally shook his head and they sat in silence for a minute, then something clicked in his head. "What did you just call Artemis? Did you just call her 'that girl'?"

"Wally," Dick said slowly, "I have no idea who that is. Or this 'Bart' guy you keep talking about."

Wally's head started swimming and he sat down hard. He didn't know? How could he not know Artemis? They'd been friends for five years. Wait, what about the team? Didn't Dick remember them?

"You don't..." Wally couldn't handle it, it was too much. "What about Ms Martian? Or Supey? Or Kaldur?" Dick just shook his head. "Zatanna? Roy?"

Dick perked up at that. "I definitely know Zatanna. She comes here a lot, I think she has a thing for Bruce. And of course I know Roy, he's one of our best friends!"

"Ew, gross! Z likes the Bat? But he's like twenty years older than her!"

"Uh, no he's not. Bruce is like five years older than her, if that."

Wally sat back, mystified. What the hell was happening? Had Dick gone crazy? Or had Wally?

"Wally," Dick continued, just as concerned as he had been before, "I need you to focus. Tell me if you remember any of these names, places, or events." Wally nodded a little, so Dick took it as a sign to go on. "Do you know Garth and Donna?"

"I think Garth was Kaldur's friend, no can do on the Donna." Dick's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Alright, how about Titans Tower? Do you remember the day the five of us started the Teen Titans?"

Wally perked up. "You mean the Team? Of course I remember! We went to the Hall and Roy started yelling about how we're treated like sidekicks and then you suggested we go on this mission to Cadmus and we found Supey there..." He trailed off. Robin looked completely lost. "What?"

"Wally, that's not at all what happened." He paused for a second before looking really serious. "Do you remember Linda? Linda Park?"

Wally had no idea who she was. Dick sighed and pinched his nose. "She's your girlfriend, Wally. You've been together for two years."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up and started pacing the library. "No! This can't be happening! I can't be crazy! I'm with Artemis, we've been dating for five years. We're both out of the super hero game and in college. You're Nightwing, but I still call you Rob, and we just beat the Reach for the first time and the Light for the second time."

"Wally--"

"No! I'm not crazy!" He stopped pacing and stared at Dick. This could not be happening.

"Wally, I think we'd better talk to Bruce. Your confusion reminds me of a story he told me once about your uncle." Reluctantly, Wally agreed to go down into the Batcave. Before they went down though, Dick changed into his Robin costume in case there were any other heroes down there. It looked a lot like one Wally remembered from when they were just starting out. It had green tights and sleeves instead of black. And were those scaly underoos?

What was going on???


	2. Trading Stories

"You're from an alternate reality."

"What?"

"An alternate reality," Batman repeated. Wally still wasn't sure he'd heard him right, but he figured it'd be better if he didn't ask. The Bat-Temper was famous after all. Wally most certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of that Bruce's anger.

Suddenly, Dick grabbed Wally's shoulders and grinned wide, so wide it scared him. "I get it! That's why you're all confused about Linda and whatshername. Linda must not exist over there! And I bet those other people you mentioned just don't exist here! Take that one girl for example, you said she was a Martian?"

Wally shook his head and stammered a little before answering. Dick was kind of scaring him. "Uh, yeah. Ms Martian. She's J'onn's niece but she's a White Martian instead of a green one so she's super insecure. Oh and her name's M'gann M'orzz and she's a total babe."

Bruce stepped in at that point. "That would explain why we haven't heard of her. In our universe, Martian Manhunter is the only living Martian, as far as we know. He would have told me if he'd found a living niece."

Wally took a minute to let that sink in. J'onn was the only Martian... How? How could so many people just be dead? And M'gann... She probably lived out there until whatever happened to them happened. She probably died with the rest of her huge family...

"We need time to figure out how you got here and how to get you home," Bruce said. It sounded curt, but if you saw the look in his eyes... "In the meantime, where would you like to stay?"

Wally sat back on a railing and looked around. "What're my options?"

"Well there's the Manor or the Cave," Dick suggested. He moved on quickly when he saw Wally's shudder. "Then there's Barry's house or your apartment in Central, and last but not least Titans Tower."

Wally took a minute to weigh his options. "Well if I have a girlfriend in Central that I don't remember, I probably shouldn't go to my apartment."

Dick shook his head. "Definitely not. Though you might want to call her and tell her where you are. Or I could do it, I have your home number."

"Okay, I'll call," Wally answered. That wouldn't be awkward. Next item on the list... Barry's house. "Is Barry still married to Aunt Iris here?"

"Yeah," Dick said, smiling. "Next month's the wedding. Don't worry though, he's still got powers and you're still his Kid Flash."

Wally nodded and grinned too. The wedding was next month... Weird. Good for them though. At least they could be together here too. What did that leave? Something called Titans Tower? Wally sighed. He figured that was the safest place to go, as long as it was something like Mt Justice back home.

"Titans Tower it is, then."

Dick grinned and clapped him on the back. "Great, I'll call ahead and tell them we'll be staying there."

Wally almost immediately regretted his decision. This was gonna be a long visit in Earth-0.

\-----------

Wally wasn't expecting to be swarmed when he got to the tower.

To be honest, it kind of freaked him out to see all these people he didn't even know running at him asking for a hug. Even the one person he knew scared him a little bit. Garfield was older than he used to be, and a lot more like Wally than he cared to admit.

There were so many of them, too. Wally wasn't expecting that many kids to be on this version of the team. He was grateful when Dick pushed past them and led Wally to his room. The faces were too unfamiliar and yet vaguely familiar at the same time.

Wally sat down on the bed and nearly collapsed. "Who are they?" He asked through the hands that covered his face.

Dick held back a chuckle and sat next to his best friend. It wasn't funny to see him so confused. It wasn't. He really did feel bad for Wally being there, it would only make things worse in the long run, but really where else could they go?

"First," Dick replied en lieu of answer, "you need to call your girlfriend." He tossed Wally his cell phone and told him to call the one marked 'Wally'.

"Do I have to?" Wally groaned. "I don't even know her!"

"The other you does," Dick replied, not willing to give an inch. "Just think of how worried Artemis would be if you disappeared without a trace. That ought to motivate you."

Wally sighed and called his apartment. After just two rings, a woman picked up. "Hello, this is Linda Park," she said.

Wally forced himself to smile and talk like he loved the woman on the other end of the phone. "Hey babe."

"WALLY!!!" She yelled. He had to pull the phone away from his ear a little. "Wally where are you? We were supposed to have lunch today on West Campus but you weren't there..."

"I'm uh," Wally glanced at Dick for reassurance before continuing his sentence. "I'm at the Tower."

"Oooh," Linda replied. Whew, she knew about Kid Flash. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"No can do babe, this mission's gonna be a long one. I might not be home for a few weeks."

"Oh," Linda said. He heard her sigh before going on. "Well, thanks for calling. I'll tell Iris. I love you."

Wally was caught off guard by the last part, but he did his best to answer quickly so it wouldn't be suspicious. "I love you too, babe."

Wally hung up and groaned loudly. "That was so awkward," he lamented.

Dick just laughed at his pain. "At least your family won't be worried now though."

"Yeah, I guess," Wally said. Then, he remembered the people outside in the living room. "Now will you tell me who all those people are?"

"They're our team." Dick said, then he got an idea. "Here, why don't I explain my world, then you can explain yours." Wally made a grunt of assent, so Dick sucked in a deep breath and started the story. "We're the Teen Titans. We started off as just three little kids, me you and Garth. Garth is Aqualad by the way. He's even younger than me and he's a little goofy.

"After a couple weeks we got a call from Wonder Woman. She told us about her sister Donna becoming Wonder Girl and how she really thought I'd be a good influence on her. Me and Garth. Not so much you."

Wally laughed. "Good to know I'm just as amazing over here."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Amazing is definitely the word I'd use." Wally laughed again. "Anyway, Roy got wind of the fact that we let in another member and decided he wanted to join us after all. He'd told us before that he was too cool to hang out with us babies, so I'm pretty sure he just came back because of Donna. You met her outside, she's really pretty and nice.

"So there we were. The five of us, in addition to being sidekicks, became the Teen Titans and set up the Tower here in New York. Pretty soon though, Garth had to go back to Atlantis. The lack of water-related missions made it hard for him to help us out that much since he can only last an hour out of salt water."

Wally didn't mean to, he really tried to hold it in, but he busted a gut. "An hour? You're kidding right? That's the worst weakness I've ever heard of!"

"It's terrible!" Dick exclaimed, looking affronted. "There were so many times when we'd be chasing someone and he'd start to choke and then you'd trip over something like always ("Hey!") and I'd have to drag you both back to the jet."

"Whatever, it's still a stupid weakness."

"I was terrified he'd die!"

"Well sorry! He's fine isn't he?"

Dick pouted a little and crossed his arms, then continued telling his origin story. "Yeah. Garth's fine."

"But Roy left after that. He said he didn't need us anymore or some crap and disappeared for like a month. We looked everywhere for him and Ollie finally found him in Seattle trying to make a living working at Baskin Robbins. After that he was Speedy for six more months, then he threw a tantrum and became Arsenal.

"He's still my second best friend, though, don't get me wrong! He just has some very major minor issues."

Wally smirked. "Sounds like Roy to me. He never could get traught."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Traught?"

"Oh come on!" Wally yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "The unwords?" Dick just looked more confused. "Seriously? We just came up with that name last week! I'm very proud of it!"

Dick sat back on the bed. "Anyway--"

"Oh no! You're not getting off that easy! Are you telling me you've never wondered why villains are always telling us they're 'underwhelmed'? Or why we used to always get overwhelmed by really cool Justice League stuff? Or why no one seems to be able to just be whelmed for once in their lives?!?

Dick looked a little scared so Wally backed off. What was this world? How could Dick Grayson not be whelmed?

"Um, anyway," Dick started again. Wally sighed and gave him a little wave to go on so he started talking again. "Then came the people you just met today. Victor Stone, aka Cyborg. He's the big black guy that looks like a cyborg. Raven, aka...well nothing. She's all mysterious and shit. She was the one in the blue robe. Then there's Beast Boy. Garfield Logan, he's the kid with the green skin and hair. Last but not least, Starfire, aka Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. She's an alien."

It didn't get past Wally, the way Dick's voice changed when he talked about Starfire. Time to tease.

"So... Starfire, huh? Was that the orange one? She's a real hot gal, huh? You and her get along well?"

Dick blushed furiously. "Shut up!"

"Hey, man, get traught! All I said was she's a babe and you should probably get around to asking her out before I steal her. Don't even try to lie to me," he said, holding up his hands as Dick started to protest, "I know you've got a thing for redheads."

Dick glared at him. "Anyway, wanna tell me about your world?"

Wally's eyes lit up and he forgot about Koriand'r for the moment. "Yay, my turn! Okay, so the Team only started cause Roy threw a fit about us being sidekicks which I didn't really mind and neither did you but then Kaldur was all like maybe he has a point so then you were like hrm there seems to be a crisis at that one lab place and I was like sounds awesome so we went there and found Superboy and we rescued him because we're ballers and then Ms M showed up and you tried to hit on her but I was too fast so we ended up ceding to Connor but whatever she's still a babe oh but then Artemis showed up and she said she was Ollie's niece but you were like ha nope but you didn't tell me so I thought she was telling the truth but anyway we were a really sweet team for a while and then Zatanna showed up and you thought she was really hot so you dated for a while oh and you also dated Rocket, her name's Raquel, and basically we just had a super badass team for a few years until Artie and I quit because she wanted me to be safer and then Megan and Connor broke up and all hell broke loose and a bunch of suckers joined like Tim and Cassie and Gar and Babs and that stupid bastard L'gann and Tula and Jason but then they died and Jaime and Bart joined and Karen too and I think that's everybody."

Dick looked like he was in shock. Oops, Wally hoped he hadn't sped through that whole thing like he did sometimes when he was excited, he really had wanted to tell Dick all about his other life. There were so many weird differences.

Finally, he said something.

"I'm pretty sure that was the longest run on sentence ever spoken."

Wally grinned and struck a pose. "That's my specialty! Wally West; destroying the English language since 1996."

They both burst out laughing.

Wally thought this world wasn't so bad after all. His best friend was still his best friend, and that was all that really mattered, right? So what if he had a different girlfriend here, at least none of his friends had turned evil.


	3. Leaving

"Wake up, lazybones!" Yelled a female voice from beyond the door to Wally's room.

He rolled over in his bed and groaned. Couldn't she wait till like, noon to play reveille? Oh well, he'd pretty much gotten used to it by then. He'd been on this Earth for a week already after all.

Wow, Wally thought, a whole week... How was that even possible? It had gone by so quickly, too, even for Wally. Dick told the team about what was going on and they became friends soon afterward. It was kind of creepy how they already knew all these aspects of his personality while he was meeting them for the first time, but they'd pretty much gotten over that.

Wally rolled out of bed and dragged a comb across his head. Today was going to be a long day. Bruce had called last night to tell Dick about his idea for a way to send Wally back to his Earth and they were going to try to test it as soon as possible. First though, Wally needed breakfast.

Wally shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted by his new favourite Amazon. "Morning, Wally! I made you lots of pancakes for your big day!"

Wally wasn't quite sure how to take that, so he played it off like he always did. He hit on her. Speeding over to wrap his arms around her, he said "thanks, babe. How'd you know this was my favourite breakfast?"

Donna just laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Oh Wally..."

Wally harrumphed and sat down to eat his pancakes. He was about to launch into an extensive complaint about how she wasn't allowed to be such a hottie and not be dating him when he saw a fly on the plate next to him.

"AHHH," he yelled, swatting at the fly. "Donna HELP ITS A BUGGIE!!!"

"Hey!" The bug yelled back, and suddenly Garfield Logan was sitting next to Wally at the table. "Can't a guy eat his breakfast without being accosted?"

"Sorry, Gar," Wally mumbled. He'd forgotten about that. His Garfield didn't usually eat his food as a fly.

"No harm no foul, my fleet footed friend!" Wally watched in amazement as Gar plowed through his large stack of pancakes. It was disgusting. Did Wally eat like that?

"You ready to go, KF?" Dick walked into the room and everyone looked up. Wally wished Dick could do that on his Earth, get the attention of the whole room so quickly. He deserved their attention anyway. It was only right, Dick was a natural leader.

Wally shoved down his pancakes half as fast as he could and stood from the table. "You know I'm ready, Rob! No offence to you fine folks, but I want my Earth back!"

Dick laughed and Donna cleared her throat. "What?" Wally asked, "What I do?" She glanced at the dirty plate on the table then back up at Wally. "Oh. Dishes." Wally sped through washing everything, even cleaning out the pan Donna had set in the sink. Then, just for good measure, he kissed her on the cheek and ran past Rob.

"Asta la vista, babe!" He yelled behind himself, "When next you see me, I shall be somewhat mature again."

He stopped when he realised he had no idea where he was going. Robin ran up right behind him. "That'll be a relief."

Wally grinned innocently. "Where we goin?"

Dick grinned back, just a little out of breath. "We're going down to the garage to get my R-Cyle, then you're running back to Gotham with me." They made their way into the elevator.

Wally groaned and pretended to nearly collapse on the floor. "More running?" He lamented.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You? Not wanting to run? Now I know you're not my Wally."

"I was kidding!" Wally rushed, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I love running, really I do!"

The elevator doors opened and Wally's jaw dropped. "Good," Dick continued with a smirk, "I'd hate to make you ride in my sidecar."

The R-Cycle was cooler than any vehicle Wally had ever seen. It was all black and even though it had a dumb sidecar attached it, it looked badass.

"Dude," Wally exclaimed, "where did you get that?!?"

Dick laughed and climbed onto the vehicle. "Bruce."

"No shit but where'd he get it? I want one!"

Dick patted the top of the sidecar and smirked. "Still room if you want to ride in here..."

Wally unhitched the sidecar and climbed onto the motorcycle behind his best friend. "Just in case you feel the need to kick me off the cycle, you can't."

Dick faked annoyance. "Oh great."

\-------

"I'm glad you're here," Batman said as they walked into the cave.

"That's a first," Wally whispered to Dick.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Bruce yelled over his shoulder. Wally made a terrified face and looked to Dick for help but only received a laugh. "I may have found a way for you to make it home," Bruce continued. "But I had to call your uncle to get it working right. I'll let him explain."

Barry Allen stepped out from behind a large machine and glared at Wally, making Wally shrink visibly. "Oh I'll explain, but I need to have a quick word with Wally first."

Wally mumbled something unintelligible and Barry launched into a high-speed telling off. It went a little something like this,"Wallace Rudolph West how dare you disappear like that and not tell us you were in another dimension! Your aunt was worried sick when you didn't show up at the wedding rehearsal, not to mention what your parents thought. That little explanation from Linda was definitely not enough to calm them down. Never do this again, not on your Earth or this one, do you hear me?" Barry took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Gee," Wally squeaked out as Barry crushed him in a hug. "Thanks, Uncle B."

Barry smiled. "Right. Now the dimensional transporter." He turned to the large machine behind him and started to explain everything. "Basically, when we turn it on it'll throw you into another Earth. Unfortunately, we have no idea which Earth you came from so we can't be sure we're sending you back to the right one. You could even be going to one were a version of you doesn't exist. It's extremely dangerous."

"Well I have to go," Wally stated, as if that weren't a possibility.

"I know," Barry said, "I just want to make sure you understand how risky this is."

Dick layer a hand on Wally's shoulder and gave him a somber look. "You could die between dimensions, dude. You gotta make sure you're really up for this."

Wally looked around at each of their faces. Even Bruce looked a little worried. Just a little.

He took a deep breath and looked into the portal. He could do this. He was Wally West.

"I'm going in."

Bruce nodded and flipped some switches. "Alright, say some goodbyes in case you die and jump into the portal."

Wally looked horrified but he gave Dick and Barry each a hug. "Don't tell Aunt Iris what happened once everything's back to normal, okay?"

Barry nodded. "Okay."

"Don't touch my stuff," he told Dick.

Dick just laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it buddy." They did an overly complicated high five and Wally turned to the machine.

"I'm ready."

"Good," Bruce said. "This might hurt a little."

"Wait, what?" But before Bruce could answer, Wally was sucked into a technicolor void.


	4. Meanwhile...

CRASH!!! A lamp smashed on the wall and the others watched as it's pieces fell to the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WALLY?!?" Artemis bellowed menacingly.

"I'm sorry, lady! Please don't kill me! Tell her I'm cool, Rob, tell her!" Wally begged.

Dick was at a loss for words. He looked like Wally, he talked like Wally, he sped like Wally, but he was definitely not Wally.

Then, suddenly and forcefully, M'gann was in their heads. "Everyone calm down!"

When Dick could think again, he felt a lot more calm. He could tell the others did too. Fake Wally was still huddled in the corner like a caged animal, but he looked slightly less terrified.

Dick walked over to him and crouched to his level. "Wally?" He asked sweetly. He had an idea as to who this guy was, but he couldn't be sure unless...

Fake Wally's eyes focused in on him and he sighed. "Dick?" He whispered, "Is that really you?"

Dick sighed as well. He was right. "Yeah, dude, it's me. But here, some of them don't know my name, okay? Just call me Nightwing around them."

"Who are they?" Wally asked, still a little shaky from being accosted.

"I'll tell you everything, okay? Just... Just give us a minute. Go down that hallway," Dick pointed, "and find the third door on the left. That's my room. Wait for me in there, man, and I promise we'll figure everything out."

Wally nodded and stood to leave the room, but Artemis' yelling stopped him. "Hold on a second, where's he going? He can't leave!"

"Yes, he can." Dick had never used a more terrifying tone with his teammates. It was his Batman voice, and he could tell it had worked by the looks on all of their faces.

"So I'll just..." Wally said as he backed toward the doorway of the living room. "Yeah." He sped down the hall and Dick glared at his team until they all heard his door slam.

"Before I tell you any of my theories," Dick said, "I need you to calm down." They continued to stare at him, slightly more scared this time.

"Good job," he said. Now, he decided, he could loose the Bat-voice. "First of all, that guy is Wally West."

"But--" Artemis started.

"No. He really is Wally. He knows my name." That raised a few eyebrows, but no one said anything because at this point all they wanted was an explanation. Plus, they had to concede, it was probably someone they knew if he knew Dick was Dick. "Alright. Now that we're all agreed he's Wally, I have to go ask him a few questions. We're not probing his mind," he added with a pointed look at M'gann, "because I want him to trust us. I'll be back in a little while. Someone call Flash and Batman and tell them there's a Wally situation. Tell them... Tell them it's like Flashpoint."

With that, Dick left them and made his way back to his room. He ignored the yelled questions and closed his door.

Wally was sitting on his bed tapping his foot at 500mph when Dick walked in. He started talking, but it sounded like a blur so Dick held his shoulders to slow him down.

"Whoa there dude, calm down a little. I want to hear what happened before I explain our world."

Wally was too nervous to ask what Dick had meant by 'our world.' He took a deep breath, and started to talk. "Okay, so I was at the Tower eating breakfast and getting super pumped up for my date with Linda later, right? And then there was this flash of light and I woke up in the middle of the island, except there wasn't a Tower anymore. I figured one of the villains was up to something so I sped around looking for the rest of the Titans before running here. I figured it would be faster to come here than run all the way to the Hall, you know? But then I walked in and everyone was crying and I didn't know any of you except for you and, well, you know the rest."

Dick took a second to think through the best way to tell Wally why they were crying. It might be hard for him to hear. Oh well, better just get it over with and say it. "Wally, we were crying because we thought you were dead."

Wally looked like he was going to fall off the bed. "What?!? Why would you... Why would I... Who are they?!?"

"Okay first of all those people out there are our team. We're sort of like a younger Justice League. We fight crime and stuff. Second of all we thought you were dead because the last time we saw you, you were dying. You were being hit with some kind of radiation from a big machine called a Magnetic Field Disrupter. You were going to die. You told Barry to tell your family you loved them, and then you..." Dick choked up and almost couldn't go on. Wally put his arm around him and gave him a little hug, giving him the strength to keep talking. "You faded away. We thought you...died...because you disappeared. We looked everywhere in the past six hours, tried everything, but we couldn't find a way to get you back."

Wally pulled Dick closer and gave him a squeeze. "Hey, it's okay. I think I know what happened. I think I'm from another Earth. Your Wally must be on mine."

Dick sniffled pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I figured. We have to get you to Bruce before--"

Dick was cut off by a beeping in his ear. He pressed the button and spoke. "Yeah, L'Gann?"

"I contacted the Flash and Batman as you requested. They just arrived and are waiting for you in the training room."

Dick nodded. "Okay, thanks. We'll be right there." Then he turned to Wally. "Bruce and Barry are here. We're gonna figure out how to get you home."

\-----

"What do you mean we're not going to do anything?" Dick started to yell. He couldn't believe what Batman was saying. How could they just...just wait?

"We have to trust that our Wally knows what he's doing. We can't just--"

"Of course we can! Why can't we?"

Bruce glared at his ward but said nothing. They would talk more about his overreaction later, he knew. But seriously, how could he just expect them to do nothing while Dick's best friend was in danger? Didn't he know what that was like?

"It's what we did during flashpoint," Bruce continued, like Dick hadn't interrupted at all. "If we're lucky, Wally will be trying to get home just like Barry did. If we're unlucky, well... We'll be able to tell."

Dick didn't like that answer, but he could tell it didn't matter. Bruce's word would be taken as gospel.

A week or so later, Fake Wally disappeared. For a second, everyone's hopes were up. Then a different Wally showed up. She was very different.


	5. Earth 11

Wally woke up in an empty field and groaned. Not again. He was in Happy Harbor, no doubt about it as he could see the mountain in the distance, but something felt wrong. This wasn't his Earth. 

He sped toward the mountain and wasn't all that surprised when he was refused entry. He'd been right, this wasn't his Earth.

He paced back and forth in front of the door and debated weather or not to try to phase through. One the one hand, he'd be inside. On the other, he could die. Mountains are pretty thick stuff for a guy who's never successfully phased before.

THUMP! Wally jumped about a half a foot in the air when he heard that noise. Whatever was crashing through the forest definitely did not sound friendly. He whipped around to face the trees and spotted something, no, someone, falling from the sky. The girl didn't look too worried, though, so Wally assumed it was a metahuman from the local Team and didn't get into battle stance when she landed in front of him.

He did, however, almost pass out. Because there, standing in front of him, was a girl who looked disturbingly like Conner Kent. In fact they looked so much alike they could be cousins. Or siblings. Or twins. Uh-oh, Wally thought, I don't like where this is going.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, stoping one combat boot on the ground as her pet wolf appeared behind her. Wally really didn't like where this was going.

"Who are you?" She asked again, more slowly this time, "and why are you wearing my friend's costume?"

Wally took a deep breath. If this girl was anything like his Superboy, this was going to get real ugly, real fast. He decided on the direct approach. "Is Nightwing in the cave? I reallyreallyreally need to see him and Batman."

All the girl did was raise an eyebrow and open the door for them. Wally took that as a sign that he was going to see Rob and followed her inside.

And oh dear Lord was it disconcerting.

There was a Martian in the room, but he wasn't Wally's Martian. There was an archer in the room, but she wasn't Wally's archer. There was a guy in a tiger print costume in the room, and he definitely wasn't Wally's archer. And last but not least there was a really hot girl with black hair sitting in the corner ignoring them all.

She looked kind of like Zatanna from behind with that hair, except hers was really short. She was even hotter than Zee with short hair like that. She was working on a computer thingy that like, projected a screen up sort of like Dick's computer. Probably really smart. Good for her. Wally liked smart girls. She was dressed sort of like Dick too, what with the dark costume and all. Something about her seemed off to Wally, though. Oh yeah, she was a girl. A really hot girl. Did Wally mention she's hot?

Wait a minute... Wally thought.

That is Nightwing!

Wally spent a full minute running around in circles screaming his head off until Girl Kaldur and Girl Roy came over and shook him out of it.

Then Girl Nightwing walked over and he almost lost it again. She looked in his eyes and he couldn't move. He even had trouble breathing for a second. That girl was attractive.

Then she spoke.

"I'm going to assume you're the reason we've lost Willow. Why don't we go to my room and you can tell me what the hell is going on, hmm?" Her voice. Oh God, her voice. It was like... Wally couldn't describe it, it was so perfect. She sounded like an angel.

He made a little whimper of assent and she dragged him into her room. She pushed him onto the bed and he almost passed out for like, the thirtieth time since he'd appeared on Girl World.

He sat up and mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him?!? This is Nightwing. Who cares if she has an ass like nobody's beeswax and perfectly blue eyes like the Pacific Ocean, she's his best friend! A version of him, anyway. He needed to get it together before they ran into a problem.

"So," she started. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Grayson." She held out her hand and he shook it. Neither of them said anything and Wally realised she was giving him a chance to explain first.

"Oh. Um. I'm Wally West. I guess I'll start from the beginning..." He told her all about his earth and the weird one where the team wasn't the team. He told her about the machine that Barry and Bruce built. Unfortunately, he had to confess that he had no idea how the heck to rebuild that machine. It probably would have been helpful to show him the schematics before he went to the other universe, but whatever. Too late now.

Rachel sat down next to Wally and put a hand on his. He hadn't noticed, but he was vibrating. "It's gonna be okay, Wally. We can go see Beatrice soon, I promise. We can even bring your--Willow's aunt in on this if you want. We'll get you home, and hopefully everyone will get their Kid Flash back."

"Wait a minute," Wally said, "What can Iris--" then it dawned on him. By aunt, Rachel meant... "BARRY?!? UNCLE B IS A GIRL HERE TOO?!? AND DID YOU SAY BEATRICE?" He would have burst out laughing if it wasn't to disconcerting. His uncle, the Flash, was a girl. Batman was a girl.

Rachel just laughed at his pain and gave him a quick hug. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

"No kidding," Wally grumbled. He really wished he wasn't blushing.

\-----

"Come on, Rachel! I haven't fought anyone in weeks! Will you please let me come with?" Wally whined, following the girl from the library to the kitchen. He'd been begging ever since the team had left him behind during a mission a few days before. Granted it was a little disconcerting hearing them talk about Lex Luthor (short for Alexandria) and Maxine Lord, but it had made Wally's heart ache. He had quit the superhero game, sure, but that didn't mean he didn't miss it. Living in the cave only made it worse. And besides, there was nothing quite like the experience of punching a villain in the face at 100mph.

Rachel sighed and leaned on the counter of the island. She was wearing her Nightwing uniform and it only distracted Wally's perv brain a little bit. Actually, she looked a lot like when Megan had shape-changed into Rob that one time...

"You know why you can't go, Wally. We don't want the villains knowing anything is wrong. Especially this one. If Cold sees you--"

"I know, I know," Wally cut in. "Not only will h-she have a mini heart attack when she realises I'm a dude, but it could also majorly affect future battles and stuff. Also, you know, the press. But it would be so fun. And maybe afterwards we could all go to the mall and check out cute guys!"

It took Wally five whole seconds to realise why Rachel was giving him a strange look.

"OH GOD!" he screamed, collapsing on the floor. "What is this place doing to me?!? Pretty soon I'll be trading in my manhood for a frikin uterus!"

Rachel just kicked him. "I've made a decision. As this is the third time in five hours that you've acted like Willow, I bet you need a distraction. You're coming with on the mission."

Wally shot to his feet grinning. Finally! Wait a minute... "What about Beatrice? Won't she shoot me down or kill me with some kind of bat-glare?"

Rachel smirked. She looked a little too much like Dick when she did that. "You'll be fine. Beatrice is just full of hot air, she's never as angry as she wants you to think she is."

Wally was so surprised that he couldn't say anything when they started walking toward the main room. Then, "wow. I wonder if the same is true for Bruce, cause that us one pro tip I hope to God is true on all the Earths."

\-----

The fight didn't go well.

For Cold! They pounded her ass! Wally freaked her out by being a dude and she got so distracted she just failed 100%. It was way too easy.

Then the press showed up. Even "Uncle Ian" was there. He seemed vaguely terrified when he saw Wally.

Thankfully, "Aunt Betty" got back from Rome and cleared everything up. This new male version of Kid Flash was not to be feared! He was on vacation, one of Flash's good friends. He just wanted to help out a little while he was visiting.

The press ate it up. Even Ian. Though Wally suspected there was a different reason for his believing the Flash.

Afterward, Betty cornered Wally and they had a high speed conversation.

"I can't believe you did this! And after Batwoman and I explicitly told you not to. How can we trust you if you do things like this?!?" Betty yelled. She looked just like Angry Barry. She had bright red cheeks even under the mask and her blue eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull.

"I'm sorry, Betty, but it was getting so freaking boring in the cave. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm sure Willow was the same way when she first got her powers and you made her do all those tests." Wally was only slightly intimidated by the woman in front of him.

She sighed and hung her head. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what Helen and I would have done if Lisa had hurt you. You're basically our daughter, you know."

Before Wally even had time to fully register what Betty had said, Rachel was yelling for him over his earpiece.

"We have a situation, KF! While you were finishing with the press over there, Mr M and the Tiger went to check out a lead. Unfortunately, it turned out to be more than correct and Sinestro showed up. Tell Betty what's going on immediately."

"Sinestro got the drop on Mr M and Tiger," Wally summarized. He could smell it already, this was not going to be fun.

"What?!?" Betty pressed the lightning bolt on her cowl and cut into Team comms. "Get away from there now. GL and I will cover it. Repeat: Do not engage Sinestro!"

"Too late, Flash. Supergirl and Speedy already engaged."

"Hotheads."

"But Keldur and I thought we should warn you before going to help them. They're doing pretty well, but I don't know how long they'll last."

"Not nearly long enough," Betty said gravely. She started running toward Uncle Barry's old house and Wally had to pour on the speed to catch up. "We'll be right there. And for Goddess' sake, Nightwing, be careful."

"We will," Rachel said. "Nightwing out." The comm clicked off and Wally stared open-mouthed as he and Betty landed on the porch of Barry's old house. He was very obviously confused beyond belief when Betty pulled out a key and started yelling at someone named Helen.

A familiar green glow made it's way down the stairs and out the door right as Betty opened it. The unfamiliar part (which Wally was finally stating to get used to), was Helen.

"The kids are in Coast. It's Sinestro." Betty said as she started running and Helen followed.

She picked them up in a construct without asking and smirked another disturbingly Hal-ish smirk. "Tell me all about it on the way."

\-----

It took a few hours, but all the commotion finally died down. And, while everyone had been busy saving each other, Batwoman had been busy building Wally's transport mechanism.

Rachel took him to the Batcave after they defeated Sinestro (Helen and Betty tagged along) so she could say goodbye.

As it had been with the last world and (let's be honest) his own, Wally had grown closest to this version of Robin. It didn't help that Rachel was really hot and screwed with Wally's head as result (unbeknownst to her, he hoped), but they became really good friends over the course of that week. It was a sad parting for all of them, especially Betty and Helen, who had explained how they'd adopted Willow on this Earth-11.

One last thing before Wally left, though, was a precaution built by Beatrice. Wally had no idea what it was, so he let her explain.

"It's a miniature portable version of the transdimentional transporter. You can use it when you get to the next Earth if it's the wrong one. I only had enough tungsten for one on hand, though, so be careful. Just press the button on top for the process to begin," she explained.

Wally was so touched that he almost gave Beatrice a hug. Thank goodness he didn't.

He gave Betty a hug, Helen a brofist, and then stepped toward the transporter. This was it. He had two more shots at this, and he couldn't blow them. He was getting home very very soon.

"Goodbye, everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy," Wally said, facing these weirdos once again. Just as he was turning away, however, Rachel ran up and kissed him.

"For luck," she said, then pushed him into the machine.

A resounding "woohoo" could be heard as he flew through vibrational frequencies and space.


	6. Who is she?

Nightwing was very confused. Not so much about the girl in his house, but more so about why she was so much like his best friend. The last Wally had been a lot more whiny and a lot less into hitting on everyone. This Wally or, Willow as she liked to be called, was exactly like a girl version of Wally. She talked loudly, chewed loudly, voiced her boredom loudly, and even had the same maximum speed as Wally. She wasted no time getting M'gann and Artemis to go to the mall to find "cute boys" to talk to. She was even hitting on Dick for corn's sake.

At the moment, this very Wally-like girl was sitting on the floor of the Wayne Manor living room (guess what?) chewing loudly on some chips and playing Assassins Creed. She was faster than the computer and kept complaining. Alfred and Dick were hiding from her in the foyer.

"You really should go back out and keep her company, Master Richard," Alfred said as the two of them watched the girl yell at the screen.

"I can't, Alf, it's awkward."

Alfred raised his eyebrow and walked toward the kitchen. "No matter how 'awkward' it may be, Master Richard, you must remember how scared she must feel. She is not on her world, and you must make her as comfortable as possible while she is staying here. After all, do you not hope Wally is feeling comfortable on Willow's world?"

Dick sighed. Alfred was right, he was always right. Willow must be freaked out somewhere in there, and Dick knew that if he were stuck on another planet where all his friends were girls, he'd want a friend too.

He made his way back into the living room and flopped down on the ground next to his-- next to Willow.

"You know," he said as he picked up a controller, "this is why Wally and I always play Xbox without powers. It's less frustrating that way."

Willow groaned as she finished yet another level, dropping the controller on the ground and covering her face with her hands. "Easy for you to say," she grumbled.

Dick laughed. "True, but that's why I'm here, right? To keep you sane and grounded?"

Willow smiled a little and lolled her head back so she was looking at him. "And I thought I was trying to get into your pants."

Dick blushed and would have started sputtering had Willow looked more jovial. Instead, she looked like a Wally he knew how to deal with. One that was joking to keep the pain away. One that needed a hug but was going to pretend he didn't in front of everyone who didn't know him well enough to notice.

He took her hands in his and smiled the smile he knew cheered everyone up. She looked up at him, and Dick had to give his everything not to cry a little in pity. She looked so, so... alone.

"It's okay, Willow," he whispered. "You'll be home soon."

She leaned into him and he held her, stroking her hair subconsciously, and wishing he could do something, anything to help her but knowing that the fate of everything is in Wally's hands.


	7. Earth 3

"Heckin' heck!" Wally yelled as he ran away from an angry Ms Martian. This had to be some kind of mistake. How could Ms M be evil?! Of course there was that one time when she messed with those memories...

But Dick being evil? That was just ridiculous. And yet, "oh Wally! Come here and take your punishment! You know you're not supposed to leave jail unless you kill all the guards on your way out!"

That's right, Wally reported correctly. Dick just told him to kill people. Unfortunately, the damn button wasn't working. Wally ducked behind a storage container and whipped out his granola bar. Those freaks had been chasing him for a while. Fortunately, Wally being way faster than even Superboy, now apparently called Overboy, he had easily outpaced them thus far.

"Hey, cousin." Wally didn't even turn to look at the newcomer. He took off.

Unfortunately for him, his hunch had been right. They'd called in Bart to help.

Wally kept pressing the button.

"What's the matter, cuz?" Evil Bart asked. "You usually threaten me as soon as I show my face! You're loosing your touch."

Well, at least some things don't change.

"You and your murdering buddies disgust me. Get the hell away from me." Wally replied, still frantically pressing the button.

Bart laughed. Laughed. "Good one, cuz. Had me there for a picosecond! Your Officer Snart impression is getting really good."

The button finally worked again, and Wally could have kissed it. Must need time to recharge. Wally didn't really care where he ended up as long as no one wanted him to murder people.


	8. Earth 8

"Wake up son, wake up!"

Wally jolted awake as the second clap of thunder sounded. Oh God. Where was he this time?

"There you go, that's it," the voice said. Wally's eyes focused in on a man who looked like a superhero, but he'd never seen him before.

"Um, who are you?" Wally asked the man.

"I was about to ask you the same question, son, but I think introductions will have to wait. Right now I have a creature to fight. Will you be alright over here?"

Wally struggled to form words. The last Earth was one thing, but this was crazy. He was still wearing his Kid Flash costume, didn't this guy understand who he was?

"Son?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The man nodded, and Wally watched as he ran into battle.

And what a battle it was.

There was some kind of green monster in purple shorts fighting another slightly darker, slightly more hideous green monster. They kept punching each other but neither one would go down. Then, a flying red and gold metal suit landed behind the darker monster and shot it with blue rays of light. A flying man with a hammer shot downward and lightning followed him. Then Wally's new friend in the blue ran up and threw his shield at the thing.

Wally couldn't help but ask himself what the hell was going on.

But that didn't matter, he could tell these guys were loosing the battle big time. Whatever that thing was, it looked dangerous. Wally decided to help out the apparent heroes and hope he picked the right side.

He ran over and started circling the monster, creating a whirlwind and sucking away its air. After a few seconds, it had passed out. Wally stopped running and almost fell over. When was the last time he'd eaten? He shouldn't be this winded...

"Hey, how'd you do that?" The man in blue yelled at him.

"And who are you?" The red and gold suit asked him.

Wally mustered up the strength to be properly offended. "What do you mean 'who am I'? I'm Kid Flash, fastest kid alive, who are you?"

The faceplate popped open on the red suit and a man's face appeared. "We're the Godda--"

"Tony," the man in blue warned. Then he turned back to Wally. "I'm Captain America, this is Iron Man, that's Thor, that's the Hulk, and the thing you just knocked out is the Abomination. We're the Avengers."

Wally took a minute before asking his next question. It was almost too much to take in. But after a moment, he pulled himself together enough to ask. "Do you guys have any snacks?"

Thor laughed. "I like this one. We should take him to the tower."

"I don't know," Captain America warned.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Iron Man countered. "He's just a kid. And besides, he helped us out with Abomination... Even though we totally could've done it ourselves."

Captain America sighed and turned back to Wally, who was waiting patiently for a snack. "Alright...Kid Flash...you can come with us. Just promise you'll answer some questions after we feed you."

Wally was relieved out of his mind. "Deal!"

\-----

Who were these people? Seriously. They had a crazy huge tower filled to bursting with high tech crap and a robot butler. A robot butler. Jarvis was giving Alfred a run for his money.

They didn't really seem to care about secret identities either. It took about ten minutes in Avengers Tower for Wally to learn their names. They still had to call him Kid Flash, but hey, that was their problem.

He'd probably end up telling them in a minute, though. Steve kept badgering him about where he came from. Sigh. Better finish the pop tart and get this over with.

"Well?" Steve asked again. "We've shown you our headquarters. You know all our names. (That one came with a pointed look at Tony.) When will you tell us where you came from?"

Wally sighed and took a swig of his milk. "Okay," he said, "but I'll warn you it's pretty confusing and I'm not going to say it twice so pay attention. And no interruptions." Wally glanced around at all of their faces. Could he really trust these people? There were four more in the room now, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, and Natasha. Those guys looked angry. At least they had a speedster.

Wally took another swig of milk. They could help him find Rob. Oh shit, Wally thought, don't think about Rob right now, it'll only make you think about lady Rob. He had to try. "Alright. So, my name is Wally West. I'm from another Earth. We have superheroes and stuff there too, I'm one of them and I fight crime with my uncle and my team. I've never even heard of you guys, not even Tony Stark."

Iron Man scoffed. "Well I don't believe it. How can he not have heard of me? I'm me!"

Steve glared at him then waved for Wally to go on. "That's pretty much it. I spent a week in another Earth that was a lot like mine. Then there was another where all our genders were switched... That was weird. I was transported there when a Magnetic Field Disrupter blew up, and I came here while trying to get home. So I guess what I'm asking is... Can you help me get home? I just want to see my friends again..."

Steve looked really depressed when Wally said that last part. The hot chick-- whoops. Never mind. Not hot, terrifying chick Natasha glared at Tony then gave Steve a surprising small, reassuring smile that the guy was unaware of as the rest of her team considered Wally's situation. It surprised him. He'd assumed she'd be last to want to help out another human being.

Wally turned away and listened to the conversation between the two leaders. It sounded important.

"Do you think you could build something for him, Stark?"

"What? A dimensional portal? Sure, why the hell not. It's not like I've never done it before or have no experience in the area." All he got was an eyebrow raise from the Captain, so he backed away. "I can build it."

"Good," Cap said. Then he turned back to Wally. "Where would you like to stay while Stark builds the portal?"

Wally wasn't expecting that. Though now that he thought about it it was a very good question. Building a machine to send Wally home could take weeks without Barry there. Even with Wally and Quicksilver. Neither of them were scientists.

"We could try to find your family..." Cap started. Wally couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. Sure Uncle B wouldn't have powers or understand what was going on or be able to help in any way, but... But...

Wally frowned. "I don't think staying with them is such a good idea. They wouldn't understand."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. It was obvious none of them had ever spent much time dealing with young people, they had no idea how to talk to Wally.

Thankfully, the other speedster and his sister were only a little bit older than him. Maybe they could--

"You are going to live with us," Pietro cut in.

"Pietro--"

"Wanda, he needs us." The twins had a silent argument that lasted about two seconds. Pietro won, and so he addressed Wally once more. "You're going to love it here. We can race."

"If you're racing I'm going to find Vision," Wanda muttered.

"No you're not!" Pietro replied.

"Yes I am!" It was like watching a tennis match. A heavily accented, angry tennis match that was eventually half in Russian or some other Slavic language. Wally decided to let them argue and do some exploring.

"Suit yourself," Steve said, "I'm fine with it as long as no one sees you using your powers. We've been having... Problems with that lately." Wally raised an eyebrow, but Steve just at sighed. "Just keep a low profile."

Wally saluted. "Can do, Caperoo!" Then he ran off in a flash. Then he ran back. "Oh, one last thing. I have a spent button from last time in Transgender World if it would help out Iron Man. Batwoman only had enough tungsten for one go."

Tony grinned and gingerly took the device from Wally's gloved hands. "Yes," he said, "I think this could help. Somebody find Banner."

\-----

Wally spent the next short while trying not to think about the fact that a girl version of his best friend had kissed him (on the mouth. And that he'd liked it. A lot.) while he raced Pietro. He also tried not to think about the fact that he was most definitely not performing at maximum speeds.

A stray thought here and there did creep in, however. As near as Wally could figure, aspects of this version of himself were bleeding into him. Sort of like how he'd acted like Willow, he was loosing his powers over here. Thankfully, the girl stuff started going away after he met the Avengers. That meant his speed should come back full strength when he got to the next Earth.

It still bothered him, though. He'd been on this Earth longer than the others. What if he got stuck? Then, mid-step, Wally felt the world speed up around him. He stumbled and barely recovered enough not to fall on his face when Pietro raced past and threw Wally off balance. He face planted in the grass and stood back up to yell after Pietro before he fully realized what had happened. He had slowed down.

By the time Pietro noticed that Wally was no longer running, went to get help from Vision and his sister, and came back, Wally was in full-blown panic mode. What if he never broke the sound barrier again? Oh God, Barry! He couldn't be his sidekick anymore without speed! What was he going to do? What was-

"Wally?" Pietro asked, shaking him out of his panic attack. "Wally, are you okay? Why did you stop running?"

"Wally, you feel different," Wanda said, holding her hands out toward him and closing her eyes. "Your aura is less chaotic. Less like... Pietro." Her eyes grew wide and she backed away a little.

"It would likely benefit us all should you attempt to unravel this mystery vocally," Vision said, and Wally knew he was right. He took a deep breath and began.

"Okay. So. My universe has this thing called the Speed Force that Barry creates when he runs, which is where we get our powers. Since I was like Willow in Earth-11, maybe I'm more like the me here when I'm here. Which means... Wait... Pietro? Where do you get your powers?"

"I was born with them," he said, shrugging. "So was my sister. We are mutants."

Wally's eyes grew wide. "No freaky lightning and chemicals accident?"

Pietro looked confused and shook his head. Wally jumped and turned around, looking for the Avengers Tower. "Where's the tower? I need to get back home now."

"Calm down," said Wanda. "We will take you there." She lifted him without another word and flew as fast as she could back to the tower.

She found Steve in a training room and interrupted him without hesitation. Thankfully, his shield didn't impale her as he had excellent reflexes and stopped it. Wanda didn't even flinch.

"I need to get home now." Wally said. He was nearly on the verge of panicking again.

"Woah," Steve said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, son. What's wrong?" Wally told him what was going on, and they ran down to see what progress Tony was making with the portal.

"You can't rush perfection!" Tony said, whacking the side of the machine with a wrench.

"He's not," Bruce and Wanda said at the same time. Banner, not Wayne. "He's rushing you."

"Tony, please. How close are you?" Cap asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tony said, ignoring the question. "I mean it's not like you're gonna die."

"That's just it," Wally said. That got Tony's attention. "I've never not had my powers before. Not since I was eleven years old, right after the accident. Well, there was that one time when I was twelve and Uncle Hal came to visit. Black Hand stole them with this backwards Ray thingy... but that doesn't count. We were gonna get them back."

"Wait," Tony said. "How can you loose your powers just from a ray gun? Or for that matter, just from being in another universe?"

"The thing I get my powers from, the Speed Force," Wally explained, "doesn't exist in your universe. My uncle isn't creating it, so I can't use it. He might be able to run here, but I can't because I don't create Speed Force. Additionally, as I've never gone without it, I'm worried that being disconnected for a long time would hurt my chances of being able to use it in the future."

"That makes no sense but I love it," Tony replied.

Steve gave a half smile. "How close are you to finishing the machine."

Bruce sighs and answers for him, knowing no one would if they waited for Tony to calm down. "We just need to stick one of the new spares in the slot and throw in a test apple to make sure it won't incinerate you."

"Where's the apple?" Wally said, with a tone of finality.

Bruce threw it to him, then stuck a small disk in the slot at the top of the machine. He also handed Wally another disk, this one with a button on it, with more than one use. Once he figured out if he was home or not, all he had to do was press the button again and it would take him to a different Earth.

Wally threw the apple into the big portal, and they all watched as it disappeared.

"Now," Tony said, "is it supposed to do that?"

Wally grinned. Yes, yes it was. "Well," he said, "I guess this is goodbye, you guys."

"Bye, Wally!" They all yelled.

Then, just as Wally was falling into the portal, Tony realized something. Wally caught what he threw, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. 

Souvenir.


	9. Adults?

If it were a perfect multiverse, Wally would've been home by then. Unfortunately, he was thrust straight into an intense battle instead.

The good thing was, it was Brainiac versus the Big Three. Wally might be home after all! Sadly, he couldn't help Superman. His powers hadn't come back yet.

Batman noticed Wally on the sidelines and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked urgently. "We told you to stay in Keystone fighting Trickster!" He looked confused for a second, then added, "Weren't you taller before?"

Something exploded behind Batman before Wally had the chance to answer. He sighed and pressed his communicator before running back into the battle.

"Lantern, go down to Keystone. Something's wrong with Wally, he's over here instead. No. No. Lantern, listen. He's not wearing the right suit."

Wally was more confused than ever before. He kept trying to bring up his speed by jogging in place, but nothing was happening. He briefly (not as brief as usual, much to his dismay) considered pressing his transporter, but reconsidered after he'd been on the world a few minutes. His speed still hadn't come back, and if this world had his usual heroes it might still be his.

There was a streak of green light that flew over his head, and Wally saw two more heroes in the back battling Brainiac. It was Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter. Wally grinned. At least two more Leaguers were there to help if he couldn't do it himself.

Wally shook his legs out, then jogged in place again. Still, nothing was happening. Wally was starting to get scared.

"Flash," Batman spoke over the communicator. "Flash, are you there?"

Wally grinned. Uncle Barry was coming! This was his Earth! He shook out his legs again, then tried vibrating his fist like he did when he was loosing really badly to Dick at a video game and didn't want him to see him cheat. He usually saw him cheat.

Wally thought he saw his fist shake a little faster than normal, so he tried out his legs again. They were working! He was probably only going about 20mph, but that was better than nothing!

"Flash!" Batman yelled again. That was weird, Barry almost always responded immediately. "Flash! Wally!"

"Right here, Captain Batsma," Wally answered. He was usually too scared to talk to Bruce like that, but he was too happy about his legs to think about it.

"What are you doing? I've been signaling you for minutes!" Bruce glared at him from his position on top of Brainiac before thrusting a batarang into him and pulling out a lot of wires. It seemed to help.

"Uh, no you haven't," Wally said, still a little distracted. He was up to 50mph now, that was a good sign. "You were signaling Flash."

Bruce sighed. "This is no time for games, Wally. I just sent the Lantern to Keystone to cover your mess, meaning we lost our big gun. Get over here!"

Wally was shocked. Batman wanted his help? He was convinced that he was Bruce's least favorite of the team, especially after the whip-cream-in-the-slippers incident. 70mph.

"Uh, I'd really like to help you out there, but my speed's on the fritz. I'm only at," Wally took a small pause to check again. "Like, 100mph. I can't help like this, I'm not used to fighting this slowly."

Batman sighed. "When did this happen? I just saw you yesterday!"

Wally was getting confused again. 150mph. "What do you mean, you saw me yesterday? I've been gone for months!"

Superman punched open the glass on Brainiac's ship and punched him out. Brainiac went down, so everyone went over to see why Batman was so frustrated. 300mph.

"Are you alright, Wally? I think you may have sustained a head injury."

"I'm fine, but I think you might need some help, Bruce!" The second he said it, 450mph, Wally knew he'd made a mistake. Batman and friends were coming toward him. "I mean Mr. Wayne..." That only made them walk closer.

Batman was standing right in front of him, then, so he stopped running. Dang it, Bats, he was about to break the sound barrier!

"How do you know my name?" Batman asked, grabbing Wally by the front of his uniform and pulling him up off the ground.

"R-R-Rob told me!" Wally squeaked out. Bruce brought him closer.

"What's his name?"

"Dick," Wally whispered as quietly as humanly possible, hoping that Supey already knew.

Batman let him down. Turning to the other League members, he gave them a reassuring nod. Yes, this was really Wally.

"But why is he so small?" Hawkgirl asked. Wally would have protested, but he was getting seriously intimidated by these guys. "And why is his uniform wrong?"

Wally's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"You usually wear all red, do you not?" Wonder Woman said, coming closer.

"Indeed," J'onn added. "With yellow boots."

"Guys, what are you--" Wally started, but Superman cut him off.

"Flash, if there's something wrong, you should tell us." He came toward Wally, no hands on a communicator, and placed a palm on his shoulder. Wally was horrified and backed into a partially crumbled wall.

"Batman," Wally asked quietly. "Where's my uncle?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "He-- don't you remember?" Wally shook his head, not wanting to, but the image came through. Barry had done just what Wally had at the beginning of this whole mess. Only, Barry had gone into the Speed Force instead. He was gone.

A green burst of light appeared, and Wally couldn't believe it. It was John Stewart, the third Green Lantern of Earth. He wasn't necessarily incorrect to Wally's timeline, but he had to ask.

"Where's Hal?"

Superman shook his head. "He left after what happened. He lives on Oa now, don't you remember?"

Wally's eyes widened. "What about Aquaman?"

Wonder Woman laughed. "Under the sea."

"And Green Arrow?"

"Not affiliated."

"Speedy?"

"Who?"

"Where's Miss M? Superboy? Artemis?"

"We have a Supergirl."

A different Leaguer answered each question, and each time it became more clear. Wally still wasn't home.

"I have to go," he said, locking eyes with Batman. "This isn't my Earth. You'll have your Wally back soon, I promise." And with that, he pressed the button, sending him into the void.

\-----

Wally visited at least five more world after that, each one more strange than the last. One was even run by Nazis. Thankfully, he realized fairly quickly that he still wasn't home, pressing the button yet again to launch him through space at speeds not even Barry could reach. Then, finally he was there.


	10. Home?

Oh God, Wally thought, not again.

It had started out well enough. Wally had even thought he was home (finally). There was a Mount Justice just like there was supposed to be. There was a Justice League with all the correct members. There was a Team set up in the mountain too.

Wally had run into the mountain practically screaming "I'm home I'm home" at the top of his lungs. He found his bros, they were all the right gender, they were happy to see him alive.

Then he started to notice things.

Strange things.

Like how much time Zatanna and Artemis were spending together. Wally hadn't realised, but he hadn't thought about his girlfriend at all while he was traveling. He recognised that this was probably a huge problem, but honestly he'd been distracted. And, he had to admit, he wasn't really ready to talk to her after the whole undercover thing happened. He realised that they'd kind of grown apart. He was definitely surprised when she'd reacted like the rest of the team, though he'd been too busy telling Rob about the weird other earths to focus on it. Even Dick was a little more touchy-feely than usual, but that was easily overlooked.

But Kaldur and Roy seemed different, too. Like, they talked more. A lot more. Last Wally checked, Roy hadn't been speaking to any of them. Original Recipe Roy, or Roy Clone 2.0. But for some reason they were best friends. Roy even slept over at the mountain. A lot...

Last but not least was Megan and Conner. They weren't dating, and they didn't have awkward jealousy or whatever was going on with them. They were just... Bros. No history, no nothing. They were friends just like everyone else.

Then, Wally went home. Boy was that a mistake.

Hal was there, which was freaking awesome because Hal was like the cool uncle that he never had, (no offence Barry) but once again something was off.

He answered the door, which was weird. Why would Hal be answering the door? It was Barry's house. Wally told himself it was normal, but then something even weirder happened.

"Wally! Oh my God, you're alive!" Wally was suddenly crushed into his uncle's best friend's chest with extreme force. Then came the weird thing. Still clutching Wally, Hal turned to yell into the living room of the house. "Babe! He's back!"

Wally barely had time to register the word before Barry was crushing the two of them in a Bear-hug. "Wally! OhmyGodWallyweweresoworriedaboutyou! We thought you were gone, that you'd disappeared forever but here you are!" Barry kissed Wally's face all over like he was six and gave him more hugs until Wally finally got a word out.

"Uh, Uncle B? Hal? Are you guys okay?"

The two men stared at him in silence for a minute before Hal held up a hand to Wally's forehead. "Are you okay? You haven't called me Hal in years... And... uncle?" By that point, he was whispering, so Barry cut in. He grabbed Hal's hand first to reassure him.

"Wally, honey, are you okay? Are you sure you remember Pop and I?"

Wally stepped backward into the house. Pop? Who the hell was Pop?

The look of confusion and fear must have been fairly evident on his face because Barry buried his head in Hal's shoulder. Hal wrapped his arms around him and held him close while Wally watched, still too horrified by what was going on to fully comprehend it.

"Wally," Hal asked, his concerned voice sounding like a father's. "Where were you?"

"Another...Earth..." Wally stammered. Then it hit him. "Where's Aunt Iris? Where did she go?" Barry started crying and Hal kissed him on the head. Wally's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Where was his aunt?

"Don't you remember?" Hal asked. "You were only two years old, but I thought you remembered..." The blank and horrified look Wally gave him clued him in. He was going to have to explain. "She died, Wally. So did your parents. Your da-- Barry adopted you shortly before Iris died. I helped him through it. Zoom... Professor Zoom killed her."

Every word was like a stab in the heart. They were...dead? How could they be dead? He'd just seen them a month ago, back before all of the craziness with other Earths had happened. How could they just be... Gone?

Then it hit Wally. Two years old? This wasn't his Earth! Iris wasn't dead, this was another Wally's reality!

Wally killed his assuredly happy expression and forced Barry and Hal to both face him. He was delivering some hard news to two people who obviously loved him very much.

"Guys, I need to tell you this: I don't think I'm your Wally," he said. Barry was horrified, but Hal looked like he was expecting it. "On my Earth I still call you guys Hal and Uncle Barry. Aunt Iris is still alive."

"So you mean...?" Barry asked. Wally just nodded. He still wasn't home and neither was their Wally. He needed to get out of the house and use his transdimentional transport quick before he caused even more confusion.

"You need to tell Dick," Barry told Hal. "He'll be worried sick."

"Oh I already saw him, he's cool," Wally said. They both looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Ohhh," Hal said, "this Wally doesn't like him."

"What are you talking about? Dick is my best friend! Of course I like Dick!" Hal looked like he was going to laugh, but Barry shot him a look and gave Wally a smile.

"We don't mean like that, Wally honey."

Wally's eyes got even bigger than they already were and he frantically pointed between Barry and Hal. "You mean--?"

"Yup," Hal said.

"And I--?"

"Yup."

"So is everyone--?"

"Yup."

Wally burst out laughing. "So when you started laughing--"

"Uh huh."

"It was--"

"Uh huh."

"Because--"

"Yeah."

"You're all..."

"Yup."

"Every one of you is..."

"Yup."

"Gay..." Wally stood up straight all of a sudden and stared questioningly at this Wally's parents. "Wait, are Dick and I... You know... Together?"

Barry grinned. "You wish."

Wally fell over the back of the couch. "Thank God!" Though he wasn't one hundred percent sure he meant all of the relief in his voice.

"Wait," he said, sitting back up and looking at the two again. "Why did you think you should call him then?"

"Because even though you're not together, you still like each other," Hal said.

Without another word, Wally stood and ran all the way back to Mount Justice. Barry ran after him, but only to tell him that he and Hal would go over to the cave as soon as he was leaving to see him off, "however soon that may be," he added cryptically before running back home.

Wally didn't dare let himself think about what he was doing during the run. If he had, he would have talked himself out of it halfway through Illinois. Instead, he poured on the speed and ran straight to Happy Harbor, hoping to God that Dick was still at the cave.

He ran straight in the front door, finding Dick in his room reading almost immediately. He closed and locked the door, giving Dick time to stand up and give him a questioning look. He didn't have time to speak, though, because Wally cut in first.

"I'm not your Wally," he said. "I'm from another Earth." Then, he was kissing him.

Dick was the best kisser in all the goddam universes, Wally swore his live on it. It was absolutely perfect. Dick was a little confused and scared at first, Wally could tell, but once he started moving his lips against Wally's there was no stopping him. Dick took the initiative and pushed Wally down onto the bed. Wally didn't mind. Dick smelled like sweat and lavender. He tasted like chocolate.

Wally pulled away and immediately felt guilty. It wasn't fair of him to do this. Sure he was curious to see if he liked a male version of Rob as much as he liked Rachel, but this was just downright selfish. Gay Rob didn't deserve this. And besides, this whole thing could've just been a side effect of the Earth. He could just be kissing Rob because that's what this Earth's version of him would want to do.

Wally shook his head and sat up, forcing Dick to move off of him. This wasn't right.

"I'm not your Wally," he said again.

Dick nodded. "So you said." A short silence, then, "I knew the whole time."

"You what?" Wally asked incredulously.

"You think I can't recognize the boy I've been in love with for as long as I've known him? And anyway, son of the World's Greatest Detective!" Wally stared at the ground. He started to apologize, but Nightwing cut him off. "Look, I know what you were doing. Now that you know, do you think you're ready to go back to your Earth and find out for real?"

Wally stood up and swallowed. "I think so."

Dick smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Good. I'll tell Barry and Hal. They can be here quickly and you can go home really fast."

"Thank you," Wally said, and he meant it. Although all of the Nightwings had been helpful, this one was the best.

Wally left as soon as he had said goodbye to Hal, Barry, and the team. He was nervous as heck the transporter wouldn't bring him home, but this time he knew he'd be able to tell immediately where he was. It was time he made it back to them anyway.


	11. Home.

Wally knew he was home the second his feet touched the ground. He could feel it. He knew he wouldn't have to push the button.

Wally ran full speed directly to Happy Harbor. He needed to find the Team and tell them what had happened, that he wasn't dead. He needed to talk to Robin.

Looking down, Wally remembered the souvenir Tony Stark had given him a few weeks earlier. He opened the snack compartment on his arm and grinned. It was still there. A small piece of metal, Adamantium, Tony had called it. He'd wanted to give him some Vibranium too, but Cap wouldn't let him take it off the shield.

It was one of the best souvenirs Wally had ever gotten, either that or the ones from Girl World and Gay World (wink wink). It was a little-known fact that Wally was a huge nerd. He wanted to be a scientist just like Barry. Getting a fragment of an element that doesn't exist was pretty much the coolest thing ever.

Wally reached the cave in no time. He ran directly into the living room, not stopping for anything. Everyone was gathered there, the Team, Hal, Barry, and even Bruce. He ran in, and every immediately stood to mob him in a giant hug.

"OhmyGodWallyweweresoscareddon'tyoudareevergodimensionhoppingagaindoyouhearme?" Barry let out in one long breath.

Wally laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"What was it like?" Hal asked. "I only met a few of your counterparts, but I'm sure whole different worlds were really freaky."

"Not really," Wally replied, earning a few looks. "Well, okay, the last few I spent time in were pretty freaky. There were also a few I sped through toward the end... A vampire version of me never showed up, did it?"

"Definitely not." Barry said.

Wally sighed. "Good. What about a Nazi or a commie?"

"Now the communist one was a maybe, but all he wanted was to share food so it wasn't too bad." Everyone laughed at Hal and they sat back down in the living room. Wally stayed standing so he could tell them everything in the easiest manner possible.

And that's exactly what he did. He told them all about the first Earth, the one that was so similar and yet so strange. He told them about that strange world with the completely different heroes, and about how he'd lost his speed. He even told them about the Girl World, and the one where he was (apparently) an adult, and the Flash. 

The only parts Wally left out were the parts he was planning on telling Dick about later. Speaking of Dick, why was he being so quiet? He'd been silent this whole time, looking distracted, even staying on the outside of the giant hug. You'd think he'd be more excited to have his best friend back after months of having to deal with crazy weirdos.

Soon, Barry let him go, figuring that the bathroom was a pretty good excuse to stop talking for a little while. Wally was hoping that if he "stayed in there" long enough, he'd be able to escape and find Nightwing. He'd left to get something from his room a little while ago and hadn't come back. It was right before Vampire World, too!

"Rob?" Wally asked, knocking on the door to his best friend's room. "You in there, buddy?" He didn't hear anything from the other side, so he decided to let himself in.

Dick was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at a picture on his phone like he was about to cry. Wally was suddenly overcome with the desire to give Dick a hug, so he sat down next to him and went for a one-arm hug. Dick leaned into it, but just barely enough for Wally to notice. The two sat in silence until Dick finally decided to look up at his best friend and explain the slightly confusing picture.

"She was the second best Wally," he said, closing his phone and setting it aside. Wally let him out from under his arm but stayed where he was on the bed. He thought Dick would appreciate the contact.

"Who's the first?" Wally asked, if only to break the ice. Dick just looked at him. "Oh. Right, duh. Thanks."

"We went to the Gotham Wharf that day, just her and me. You and I hadn't been there in a while. I missed it." Dick looked up at him then, straight into his eyes. "She took that picture right before she kissed me. The scary part was, I kissed back. Then, that poor speedless Wally took her place and I was left more confused than ever before."

"Rachel kissed me too," Wally said, not breaking his gaze. "Probably at the same time Willow kissed you. Now, I have to say, that wasn't the weirdest part."

"No," Dick agreed. "It wasn't. You got a gay guy too, didn't you?"

Wally nodded, then looked down at his hands. How was he going to say this? Hey, buddy! I've been traveling through space and dimensions for like three months and haven't seen you in all that time, but while I was gone I kissed your gay counterpart! Turns out I'm in love with you. Let's go make some adopted babies!

"Did you kiss him too?" Dick asked, and Wally couldn't even make his mouth form the word. He was to busy pushing Dick down onto the bed underneath him.

It was majestic, so much better than with the other guy, because this was Wally's Nightwing, not some cheap imitation. He kissed just like Wally had always, albeit subconsciously, thought he would. Wally could hardly control his hands enough to keep them from vibrating when Dick did this one thing with his tongue.

Oh Jesus, there it was. Wally let out a soft moan as he felt Dick run his tongue over Wally's teeth. This. This was what Wally had been looking for. This was why he'd been forcibly removed from his Earth and made to travel around the different vibrational frequencies. It was all leading to him finding his Nightwing and making the poor guy beg for mercy.


End file.
